


The One Thing She Can't

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, right after she learns</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing She Can't

Mia forgave Letty for coming to her, instead of fighting to stay with Dom. She understood that some forces of nature had to go their own way.

She even forgave Letty for upsetting her coping with all that had happened by returning.

Over the nights that blended into months, she came to forgive Letty for every old wound, for the grease marks, for the late hours when Mia needed to study or sleep instead of worrying.

She couldn't forgive Letty now. It hurt too much to try, when all she has now is a cold, empty bed and sobbing tears.


End file.
